Recent mobile devices such as cell phones and tablet PCs include high-definition and large-screen displays compared to the past. Therefore, it becomes more important for mobile devices to receive and play image content suitable for such displays.
Furthermore, as broadcast content transmitted through a terrestrial broadcasting network is transmitted using an Internet protocol (IP), the compatibility of terrestrial broadcast content is improved. Accordingly, the compatibility of the terrestrial broadcast content with mobile broadcast content transmitted using the IP is also improved.
However, a mobile broadcasting network is different from the terrestrial broadcasting network with respect to transmission methods and transmission characteristics. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a broadcast receiving device for efficiently receiving a broadcast using both the mobile broadcasting network and the terrestrial broadcasting network and a method for operating the same.